Fight For Your Freedom
by Torin16
Summary: It's the final battle. Naruto versus Sasuke, amid the terror of the Fourth Great Ninja War. But what does this mean for Sakura? Will she lose the two most important people to her? Or will the end of their struggle bring a new change in all of their lives?


Hey Guys!

Torin16 here with my first fanfic (finally). I really need to learn to publish all the SasuSaku stories I have lying around.

Anyhow I hope you enjoy this! The title was inspired by the new Naruto ending in the anime. Also my personal beta Hanerz helped me so much with this and kept me sane even when I was fit to break my keyboard! So a big thank you to Hanerz and if you feel the need please review, any feedback would mean a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Fight for your Freedom

High up on the branch of a tree I sat, my hands uneasily snapping the bark beneath me. Battle cries tore from the throats of both ninja and enemy in what was proclaimed to be the Fourth Great Ninja War. But knowing I was wanted by thousands in pain and agony in the heat of war, I remained, my selfishness getting the better of me.

Why?

Because the two most important people in my life were battling each other to their death before me. Trees were cleared, rocks shattered, the ground shook with each brutal blow. Every yell they screamed, every rasengan, chidori, clash of blades, cries of pain had me holding myself back from interfering in their fight.

Naruto and Sasuke, their fateful battle.

I suppressed my urge to intervene although it went against all I have ever done, but this was not my fight. All I could do, all I have ever done was sit on the sidelines and watch the battle unfold. This situation was no different. The sights before me of the two destroying each other had me tense, gripping the branch, biting my cheek for some form of relief. But I know now that my interference would be idiotic.

It was their battle, it was always their battle.

Useless Sakura.

I was always this pathetic, inadequate, naive little girl. No matter how many times I tried to convinced myself that I was strong, that I had changed, that I wasn't useless anymore. But I hadn't changed. It was just more lies. Sure I had trained under a legendary medic and had become well capable of healing people, but by then is it not too late? Shouldn't I be able to help prevent the pain and loss on the battle field rather than just repairing their damaged bodies?

Watching Naruto and Sasuke, their passion, their fearlessness, their sheer determination, their will to never give up. It was clear to me now, as their fight raged on, what I lacked.

Tears raced down my cheeks. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry but I guess that was just another lie too, another broken promise.

Standing up on the branch abruptly I just about evaded the falling trees in front of me, being torn from the ground like weeds. Their battle continued, destroying the land around them like it wasn't even important. Gradually, they became distant figures, their expressions barely visible to my eyes. They were so well matched, neither of them ever seeming to gain the upper hand. It was a vicious struggle, fast paced with sparks flying everywhere from the fierce clashing of swords and kunai.

I rubbed angrily at the tears on my cheeks, frustration building within myself. I felt so selfish and idiotic. Here I was in self pity while hundreds of brave ninja sacrificed their lives for the sake of our future, while my two team mates were ripping each other apart before my eyes.

I was ashamed, utterly disappointed in myself as a person, as a kunoichi. Enough was enough. I wanted it all to stop, to begin anew, to be like it was before, before it was all destroyed, to those times that were precious to me.

Suddenly, in a split second, it was over.

I saw their weakened bodies, struggling to stand, deliver their final strikes consecutively, Rasengan versus Chidori, sending each other hurtling to the ground beneath them with an almighty, deafening explosion in their wake.

They both lay on the ground a short distance from each other, motionless. I felt my heart racing. No, they couldn't be dead. They were too strong, too stubborn. I hurried to their sides, reassuring myself. I breathed a sigh, they were breathing. Their chakra was faint and drained.

I glanced between them. My eyes landed on Sasuke's face, contorted in what seemed like aggravation. Yet nothing in me changed, no matter who he was, or how I tried to convince myself I felt differently. I knew, what he had done was inexcusable, he had every chance to turn back and he didn't. He was a criminal, wanted dead or alive across the 5 Great Nations. Whether I loved him or not, that did not exclude the fact of who he chose to be.

He chose darkness, betraying his village and those who cared about him.

I wasn't here just for him; my loyalty was to Konoha and its people. They mattered more to me now. Not just them but for Naruto too. I knelt down by his broken body, blood matted in his unruly blonde hair, bones shattered, and clothes torn to shreds. My hands glowed with focused chakra and I pressed them against his chest, forcing the damaged cells to heal. I glanced up to see his face, bruised and bloodied. But the strangest look was set in his features.

Contentment.

A gentle smile reached my lips at the realisation of Naruto's change. Whatever happened on the field must have caused this. Curiously my eyes travelled again to see Sasuke laying horizontally from where I kneeled adjacent to Naruto. The smile I wore faded. I couldn't imagine any change in him. He was so dark, different, and full of hate and vengeance. I bent my head down, fully focusing on the restoration of Naruto. I could tell that even his recuperation skills couldn't repair this damage easily. I gazed down at him, wondering what he could have done or said to inspire his seeming satisfaction.

It was then I felt it, someone's eyes upon me. My head snapped up quickly, instinctively to be met with a marred face, dried blood surrounding his eyes and cheeks, his previous Sharingan stained eyes reverted to one that was cold, black lifeless and barely open. It was so different, how could they be the same eyes of that boy I loved. They couldn't be, something didn't fit.

I closed my eyes, lowering my head, sighing in utter distress and defeat. I was sick and tired of it all, the tears, the bloodshed, the endless chase. I couldn't take it anymore.

'Tell me' I breathed, my voice just above a whisper 'Have you had enough?'

My expression revealing my inner turmoil twisted in agony as I dared to look at him, wondering was this it, the end of his quest for revenge. His expression was set, cold, uncaring.

Unexpectedly, just as quickly as it disappeared, I saw it.

The slight softening of his eyes as they drifted shut again. A change. For the first time in years Sakura felt a glimmer of something she presumed was long dead.

Hope.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Whether there will be more or not has yet to be decided. (and written D:)


End file.
